<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Defying The Odds by Mixolydia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070918">Defying The Odds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia'>Mixolydia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Childbirth, Drinking, Established Relationship, Hades is trying his best, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Post-Game, Pregnancy, Sex, Spoilers, Toddler, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Vaginal Sex, Vomiting, graphic description of childbirth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixolydia/pseuds/Mixolydia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Death never thought he could create life but life had a way of proving him wrong.</p><p>Hades tries to be a good grandfather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Defying The Odds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not sure where this came from but it's almost 4000 words of... I don't even <i>know.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Death was never meant to create life.</p><p>At least that was what Thanatos had thought almost 9 months prior as he buried himself inside Zag’s warm heat and released yet another load inside him with a soft moan. It had been weeks since they had last seen each other and Zag was, as Than put it as he was dragged into bed once more, insatiable. They had never thought of some form of protection though, even as Than rubbed Zag’s swollen nub between his fingers and thumb and lightly peppering kisses over his sweat-sheened skin as he brought him to another orgasm. They had simply thought that, as the god of death, Thanatos was sterile.</p><p>They had been mistaken and now Thanatos found himself standing next to Hypnos and glancing over nervously to their bedchamber whenever he heard his lover’s cries echo through the House as he struggled to bring their little godling into the world. His brother was startled out of his sleep whenever the cries got too loud and he glanced up at Than with a sleepy smile.</p><p>“Hey brother, he’s doing fine! There’s nothing popped up on my list so he’s not in danger!” Hypnos beamed. “He’ll be okaaaay!”</p><p>“I-I’m sure h-he’s f-f-fine!” Dusa said nervously as she floated over, feather duster wobbling back and forth. “I h-heard c-c-childbirth c-can be p-painful but t-the young p-prince h-has the Q-Queen and l-lady E-Eileithyia w-with h-him! I-If a-anyone c-can h-h-help, it’s t-the g-goddess of c-childbirth h-herself!”</p><p>“Thank you, both of you…” Thanatos said, trying to smile. “I’m just worried… what if the same thing happens to our child that happened to Zag? I doubt my sisters would change the fates once more…”</p><p>“My child.” Nyx spoke as she appeared in front of them. “I have been to visit your sisters. They assured me that the child will be fine and will not suffer the same fate as their sire. The child will be safe.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mother…” He nodded and smiled. “Knowing that they were willing to check has reassured me…”</p><p>A particularly loud yell made them all flinch and even Hades paused at his desk to look up as Cerberus whined from his bed.</p><p>And then… the soft cries of a baby echoed throughout the silent House and the gathered shades all let out a sigh of relief.</p><p>After a few minutes the queen stepped out of the bedchambers and smiled softly as Than rushed over to her. “Thanatos… your son has arrived.”</p><p>“My son…?” He blinked slowly. “And he’s safe…?”</p><p>“Yes.” She nodded. “Go on, go and meet the little godling.”</p><p>Thanatos nodded and rushed into the bedchambers as the queen went over to her husband, who had paused in his work to look over to her.</p><p>“The child is safe?” Hades voice boomed, although he did try to tone it down a little. “And the bo—Zagreus?”</p><p>“They’re both fine, Hades.” She smiled warmly at him. “They’re both resting now.”</p><p>“…Good.” He nodded and returned to his paperwork but the queen swore she saw the hint of smile on his face.</p>
<hr/><p>Thanatos entered the bedchambers and made his way over to Zagreus’ side, giving the goddess Eileithyia a polite nod as he approached, as he looked down to Zagreus. “How are they…?”</p><p>“They are both doing well.” She spoke as she finished cleaning up. “Zagreus is resting at the moment and is comfortable…your son is in the bassinet.”</p><p>Than smiled and lent over to kiss Zag’s forehead before turning to peer into the bassinet. The baby laid there and was wrapped in a purple blanket lined with gold – a gift from the Omplyian gods. “Oh… he’s really here…”</p><p>“He is.” Eileithyia chuckled. “Would you like to hold him?”</p><p>“Can I?” He asked. “I don’t want to wake him up…”</p><p>“Oh, he’s not asleep.” She smiled as she scooped the child up. “He’s just unhappy with being born so he’s got his eyes shut in protest. Perhaps your presence will help with that… here, take him.”</p><p>Thanatos swallow lightly as she gently placed the baby in his arms, making sure that he was holding him the correct way. “Oh, I…”</p><p>“A little overwhelmed?” She asked and smiled as he nodded. “That’s a normal feeling. You’ll soon get used to holding him.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” He nodded as he looked at the small child. “He’s got Zag’s hair…” He then smiled as the baby yawned and opened his eyes to look at his father. “…And my eyes.”</p><p>“He has the young prince’s feet.” Eileithyia chuckled. “Lady Demeter was right to send the outfits without the usual feet coverings.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised… both Lord Hades and Zagreus have the same feet, after all.” Thanatos smiled as he carefully took a seat next to Zag’s bad as the queen had moved the chair over during the childbirth so that she could offer support. “I already love him so much…”</p><p>“Good…” A soft voice mumbled. “I wasn’t going to raise him alone…”</p><p>“I would never leave you both in that regard…” Than said as he looked over to his lover. “I may have to leave for work but I’ll always come back to you…”</p><p>“Thank you…” Zag smiled as Eileithyia helped him sit up comfortably. “Isn’t he wonderful, Than?”</p><p>“He truly is…” Thank nodded. “Although I have yet to learn of his name…”</p><p>“I was thinking of the name Antarius.” Zag hummed as he gazed at the bundle in Than’s arms. “What do you think?”</p><p>“That sounds perfect to me, Zag.” Than smiled. “Welcome to the world, little Antarius.”</p><p>The baby cooed in his arms.</p>
<hr/><p>“…What am I supposed to do with him?” Hades asked as the queen placed the tiny baby in his grandfather’s arms.</p><p>“Just hold him while Zag gets his bottle?” She chuckled and then smiled as the baby grabbed onto Hades’ beard. “Look, he’s not frightened of his grandpa.”</p><p>“…He’s so small, Persephone.” He said as he brought him close to his chest. “Such a fragile creature…”</p><p>“Didn’t you… hold Zag like this?” She asked softly.</p><p>“…No.” He shook his head, looking away from her. “After all that had happened with his birth, you leaving and then his revival I…I didn’t want to remind myself of what I had lost. He looked so much like you that I…I pushed him away and Nyx had to take care of him.”</p><p>“Oh, Hades…” She said as she gently patted his shoulder. “Well, you might not have the chance to hold Zagreus like this any more but you will have plenty of opportunities to hold Antarius.”</p><p>“What kind of name is that?” Hades scoffed.</p><p>“Zagreus told me that it meant ‘dual natured’.” She hummed. “To be both inquisitive and yet sturdy. He said it reminded him of him and Thanatos.”</p><p>“…The boy actually put some thought into his name.” Hades hummed. “I am… impressed.”</p><p>“I’m more impressed that you’re holding him, father.” Zag chuckled as he approached the pair. “Would you like to feed him?”</p><p>“…I could try.” Hades nodded. “If that is alright.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t think you couldn’t handle it, father.” Zag grinned as he held up the bottle.</p><p>Hades nodded once more as he adjusted the baby in his arms and then took the bottle from Zagreus to offer. He blinked in surprise as the now two-week-old baby latched on easily and suckled, his little fiery feet wiggling back and forth.</p><p>Persephone smiled at just how tender her husband was being with their grandchild and if it was making her feel a little broody… well, that was her secret for now.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ah, nephew!” A voice boomed from the entrance to the queen’s garden. “I received the news that our great-nephew had been born from Hermes and we just had to visit!”</p><p>“Uncle Zeus and Uncle Poseidon!” Zag smiled as he walked around the main hall with Antarius gently cradled to his chest after a feed. “It’s wonderful to see you both.”</p><p>“And you, my nephew!” Poseidon grinned as Zag made his way over to them. “How is the little godling?”</p><p>“He’s doing wonderfully.” He smiled. “Three weeks old now and he’s growing every day.”</p><p>“May I?” Zeus said, holding out his arms.</p><p>“Of course, Uncle.” Zag smiled. “He’s just been fed so he’s a little sleepy.”</p><p>“I shall do my best to be quiet then!” Zeus grinned as he took the little godling into his arms. “He’s so small!”</p><p>“That’s what father said too.” Zagreus chuckled.</p><p>“Most of my children never met me until they were either adults… or born as adults, as Artemis was!” Zeus lamented. “Oh well, at least we’ll have this little one to fuss over! Speaking of fussing, everyone’s sent gifts down for Antarius as well as you and Thanatos!”</p><p>Zag blinked and looked over. His jaw almost dropped in shock at the sheer number of gifts that the pair brought with them. “Uncles, this… this is a lot!”</p><p>“Well, this little one deserves the best!” Poseidon grinned as Antarius grabbed onto his finger. “He shall never want of anything! Dionysus also sent some ambrosia for yourself and Thanatos if your parents agree to babysit once in a while! Or I could!”</p><p>“We could, dear brother!” Zeus said. “Perhaps when he is older, we could visit us on Mount Olympus!”</p><p>“Perhaps, uncle.” Zas smiled and then chuckled as Antarius made a face and then relaxed.</p><p>“What is that smell…?” Zeus asked, nose wrinkling.</p><p>“It seems a little godling needs a change.” Zag chuckled as he took the boy back.</p><p>“I had thought one of the shades had somehow managed to die again!” Zeus exclaimed. “But that was him?!”</p><p>Zagreus laughed at the look on his uncle’s face.</p>
<hr/><p>Thantatos pulled Zag in for a fierce kiss as he pinned him to the wall next to his bedchambers.</p><p>Now at four months old, young Antarius was being watched over by his grandparents for the day-or-night as his parents had some well-deserved time together. Their faces flushed with the ambrosia Dionysus had gifted them and their arousals thrummed in their systems as they eagerly devoured each other.</p><p>Picking him up with one arm, Than carried Zag into their bedchamber and deposited him on the soft bed. He chuckled as Zag pulled him down with him and kissed him deeply as his hand wandered over Zag’s side which earned him a soft moan into his mouth.</p><p>“Always so eager…” He muttered as he worked on removing Zag’s chiton with some difficulty.</p><p>“It’s been weeks, Than…” Zag growled, rubbing himself up against Than’s clothed erection. “With the war raging on the surface you’ve been so busy…”</p><p>“Sorry, Zag…” Than hummed as he managed to pull the chiton off and admiring the muscles underneath. “The war is beyond my control but I’ll try to make more time for you both…”</p><p>Zag hummed once more and nodded as he seemed happy with that answer. Pulling Than’s chiton and armour off him, he let out a small moan and could feel himself growing wet as Than ground against him. “Than….”</p><p>“Yes, Zag?” He chuckled softly as his tongue found one of Zag’s nipples and he gave it a lick before taking it in his mouth.</p><p>“A-Ah…” Zag moaned as his hand found its way into Than’s hair. “P-Please…”</p><p>“Please what…?” Than hummed as he moved to the other nipple. “Use your voice, love…”</p><p>“Hn…!” He whined. “I…”</p><p>“Mm…” Than hummed as his hand made its way between Zag’s thighs and he ran a finger up the clothed folds which earned him a loud moan and Zag’s legs twitching in anticipation. “I can feel… you’re already wet, aren’t you love?”</p><p>“Mm…” Zag nodded as his face flushed a dark red. “Than, I…please, I need… I need you…”</p><p>“Need me to what?” Thank asked teasingly.</p><p>“Than!” He whined. “Please, just… I need you inside me…!”</p><p>“There you go, Zag…” Than smiled as he stepped back to pull Zag’s leggings and underwear off, exposing his dripping hole to the air and Zag shivered from the feeling. “All you had to do was ask…”</p><p>“If you weren’t such a tease…” Zag muttered.</p><p>“Heh… you’re right, love.” Than chuckled as he pulled the rest of his clothes off and his hard member stood tall and proud with the head flushed a dark red. “But you know I only do it because I like the way you react….” He said as he stepped forward to rub himself against Zag’s slick folds before situating himself at his entrance and slowly pushing in. “Hn… You’re always so tight for me…”</p><p>“A-Aaaah…” Zag cried out as he spread his legs for easier access which allowed Than to fill him up all the way to the hilt and his walls fluttered with the pleasure of his love brushing up against his sweet spot. “Hn…!”</p><p>Than moaned as he reached down and past the small curls to gently take Zag’s hard nub between his fingers and thumb and roll it gently which caused sparks of pleasure to lance up Zag’s spine and right out of his mouth in a loud cry.</p><p>It felt too good. Between the weeks of abstinence, lonely nights and missing his lover terribly as he fucked himself open, Zag just felt too good with Thanatos finally back between his legs and thrusting into him with love and passion. He wailed as his orgasm hit him and he clamped down on Than who came a couple of thrusts later.</p><p>Tears streamed down his face as Than gently kissed them away, holding him close once he was done and slowly moving inside him.</p><p>They didn’t stop until the early hours of the day-or-night.</p>
<hr/><p>Hades raised an eyebrow as the seven-month-old toddled past his desk as he made a beeline for Cerberus.</p><p>“Boy, where is your Papa?” He asked the baby.</p><p>The baby stopped in his tracks and he looked up at his grandfather with wide golden eyes. “Uu?”</p><p>“Out with it, boy.” Hades hummed as he taps his fingers on the desk.</p><p>Antarius blinked once more before removing his pacifier and making a noise rather like someone throwing up before replacing the pacifier back in his mouth and continuing his journey to see the best boy in the Underground.</p><p>“…Hrm.” He frowned and stood up. “Cerberus, keep an eye on the boy.”</p><p>Cerberus just whined and one of the heads licked Antarius’ face which caused the baby to fall on his butt giggling madly. Hades shook his head and headed toward the bedchambers his son shared with Thanatos and their son. Stepping into the room he shook his head at the state of it but he supposed when there’s a young baby just starting to walk then mess was to be expected.</p><p>“Zagreus? Boy?” He called out. “Your son is out and wandering the halls of the House. What are you doing in here?”</p><p>Wet coughing could be heard from the small bathroom the House Contractor had added onto the bechambers before the sound of vomiting reached his ears. Sighing and pinching his nose, Hades made his way to the room and slowly pushed the door open.</p><p>“Boy…” He sighed as he stared at the mess that was his son. Zagreus was pale and sweaty as he clung to the toilet as though his life depended on it.</p><p>“Father…?” Zag whispered as he looked up at him and Hades was alarmed to find the boy’s eyes were unfocused. “I…”</p><p>“Quiet boy.” Hades sighed as he picked him up and carried him through to the bedchambers, dumping him on the bed and grabbing a bucket. “You are to stay there until I get the House Physician to check you over. I shall keep an eye on the child in the meantime.”</p><p>“…Thank you, Father.” Zag mumbled as his eyes flickered shut from the sheer exhaustion his body had been put through.</p><p>“Hmph.” Hades shook his head as he headed towards the door. “If my assumptions are indeed correct then between your Mother and you… the next few months are going to be very… interesting.”</p>
<hr/><p>“It’s not fair, Meg!”</p><p>Zagreus had his head laid in Meg’s lap as the Fury tried to calm her best friend by running her fingers through his hair. Fat tears rolled down his face as he sobbed, his hormones making him highly upset and inconsolable.</p><p>“Zagreus…” She sighed lightly. “All they want is for you to take it easy… you had that scare when Lord Hades found you, after all.”</p><p>“I know, but…” He whined. “I can’t just sit around and do nothing! I can’t even help Mother look after Antarius or Makaria!”</p><p>“Your little sister already has half the underground running after her and she’s only a week old…” Meg chuckled. “The other half is running after a toddler who can’t sit still.”</p><p>“I’ve never seen Hypnos move so fast as when he thought Antarius was going to fall into the Styx…” Zag chuckled as he rubbed his hand over his swollen bump.</p><p>“Me either Zag.” Meg nodded as she felt a slight relief at his tears drying up. “Just think it’s only for another month or so and then you’ll get to hold your new little one.”</p><p>“Mm…” He nodded and then winced as a pain shot though his body and caused him to tense up.</p><p>“Zag…?” She looked down at him with concern on her face.</p><p>“I… It’s ok, I…ah!” He let out a gasp as the bump rippled and he felt a popping sensation as his waters broke, soaking his leggings and chiton as well as the bench they were both sitting in. “I…Meg, the… the baby is…!”</p><p>Meg paled and nodded. She gathered him up and held him close as she made her way towards the bedchambers. Her problem was that they were at the opposite end of the House and Zag was heavier than normal with the baby.</p><p>“Ah…!” Zag cried out as he tugged on Meg’s chiton. “I’m… I’m not going to make it…!”</p><p>“Zagreus?!” She exclaimed.</p><p>“I can… I can feel t-the baby…!” He cried out as she gently set him on the floor and he fell to all fours as the pain rippled through him. “It’s…!”</p><p>“Zag, have you been feeling pain all day-or-night?”</p><p>He nodded his head a little as he whimpered from the pain. “I… I didn’t think it was that bad…!”</p><p>“Alright, alright…” She nodded as she gently rubbed his back. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to get some help.”</p><p>“Please h-hurry…!” He called after her.</p><p>He whimpered as he felt the baby shift down and into the birth canal and the tears flowed down his face. He heard footsteps rush towards him and he looked up and into the concerned face of Achilles.</p><p>“Lad…?” He asked. “What’s happening? Are you alright?”</p><p>“A-Achilles, sir…” Zagreus gasped as his lower half lowered slightly on instinct. “T-The baby is… Meg’s gone for help b-but… I c-can feel the head…!”</p><p>“Oh gods, lad…” Achilles whispered and rushed around to get behind him and he paled as he saw a bulge through Zag’s soaked leggings. “Lad, I’m going to have to…”</p><p>Zagreus flushed a dark red as he realised what his mentor, the man who’d help raise him as a child and taught him all he knew, was going to help him deliver his second child. Any embarrassment was quickly written off when the urge to push overwhelmed his body and he let out a loud groan. Achilles worked quickly to pull Zag’s leggings down and he let out a startled noise of surprise as the baby slid from Zag and straight into his arms, the placenta following shortly after with a wet splat on the floor.</p><p>“Zag, lad…” He whispered as he looked at the bundle in his arms and he worked quickly to clear the airways, smiling as the baby seemed to come to life and let out a hearty cry. “She’s here, lad…”</p><p>“She… She’s here…” Zag muttered as his arms and legs gave out, collapsing to the floor in a pool of his own blood. “I… I’m glad…”</p><p>“Lad?” Achilles shouted as he heard footsteps rushing towards them. “Hang on, lad!”</p>
<hr/><p>“Placental abruption…” Persephone said to Dusa as Thanatos rushed through the door and almost tripped over Antarius, who whined at annoyance at his father. “That’s what the House Physician called it. That’s why he went into labour so fast and there wasn’t anything anyone could do to prevent it.”</p><p>“My Queen…” Than said as he approached her. “How are they…? Zagreus and our…”</p><p>“They’re both okay, Thanatos.” She smiled as she turned to face him as Dusa excused herself. “They stopped Zagreus from bleeding out and, although she’s small, your daughter is fine.”</p><p>“A…A daughter…?” He whispered as tears pricked his eyes and he wiped them away as he scooped a whining Antarius off the floor. “Can… can we see them…?”</p><p>“Of course, just try to keep the volume down as Zagreus is resting at the moment…” Persephone’s face softened as she pulled the pair into a hug. “Don’t blame yourself for this, Thanatos. No-one saw it coming, not even Zagreus himself.”</p><p>“I…” Than said as he felt himself welling up and he hid his face in her shoulder as he quietly tried to suppress his sobs. He wasn’t entirely successful and Persephone just rubbed his back as she held him and whispered soft word to him.</p><p>She gently led Than into the bedchambers once he was over the worst of his crying and quietly took Antarius as Than sat next to the bed to take Zag’s hand in his own.</p><p>“Zagreus…” He whispered as he took his hand, holding it close as he watched his lover sleep. “I almost lost you today…” He sighed as he gently thumbed the back of Zag’s hand. “Between your runs through your father’s domain and today I…the things you make me feel.”<br/>
<br/>
He glanced over to the bassinet sat next to the bed and smiled at the tiny child within. She had fair hair which looked like Than’s hair while her eyes were the same as Zag’s. He stood up and gently picked her up, cradling her close to his chest as he sat back down.</p><p>“I… I wanted to ask you to marry me after our child was born but…” He sighed as a tear trickled down his face, landing on the baby’s head. “I just want you to know that I love you and I’m here…”</p><p>“…Yes.” A soft voice reached Than’s ears and he blinked, looking to Zag.</p><p>“Zagreus…?”</p><p>“Yes, Than… I’d love nothing more than to… marry you.” He weakly smiled. “After all… we’ve been through, it’s… only right…”</p><p>“Zagreus…” Than smiled and lent over to give him a gentle kiss, only pulling back as the baby began to squirm. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she…?”</p><p>“She’s perfect, Than...” Zag smiled. “Can you think of a name for her? I named our son, after all…”</p><p>“Hm…” Than hummed as he looked down at the child who was slowly drifting off. “…Callista.”</p><p>“Perfect.” Zag smiled.</p><p>Than smiled and nodded as they watched the tiny child fall asleep.</p><p>Yes, Death was never meant to create life but at that moment… Thanatos was glad he’d defied the odds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zagreus has two sisters in greek mythology, apparently.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>